Garfield's Pet Force (film)
Garfield's Pet Force is a 2009 direct to video sequel to ''Garfield Gets Real'' and ''Garfield's Fun Fest''. It is the final film in the series. It was released on June 16, 2009. Like the previous two films, it is written by Jim Davis. Synopsis In an alternate dimension, an evil woman named Vetvix steals an invention called the Molecular Scrambler and plans to turn the citizens of the planet Dorkon into molecularly scrambled slaves. Garzooka and the Pet Force try to stop her but are defeated when she turns the Pet Force (except Garzooka) into zombie-slaves. Garzooka is forced to come to Earth to find Nermal, Arlene and Odie and make them the temporary Pet Force to save the comic universe from Vetvix, as they are DNA matches of the original Pet Force. But when even the temporary Pet Force can't stop this fiend, Garfield realizes he has to save the day himself. Plot On the planet Dorkon, Professor Wally (the professor counterpart to Wally) shows Emperor Jon (the Emperor counterpart to Jon Arbuckle) his new invention, The Molecular Scrambler (MoScram) ray gun, a device powered by the Klopman crystal that can scramble inanimate objects and organisms into new creatures under the user's control. But Emperor Jon is more concerned about finding a wife to continue the royal bloodline. Soon a warship lands near the palace. Emperor Jon sees Vetvix (the super-villain counterpart to Dr. Liz Wilson) and asks her if he can marry her. She agrees, but before Emperor Jon can kiss Vetvix, she steals the MoScram gun and zombifies Emperor Jon's guards. Professor Wally calls the Pet Force: Garzooka (Garfield's superhero counterpart), Odious (Odie's superhero counterpart), Abnermal (Nermal's superhero counterpart) and Starlena (Arlene's superheroine counterpart). The situation was revealed to be a comic book Nermal was reading during a cookout with the gang. Nermal is really excited about getting the next 100th edition issue. Garfield's friends go to the Comic studio to work their new strip, except Garfield who wants to finish all the hot dogs. Nermal gets the new Pet Force issue from a newsstand, with Garzooka jumping out of a comic book afterwards. Garzooka heads for Jon's house and is told where Odie, Arlene, and Nermal are by Garfield. Garzooka gives Garfield the Klopman Crystal as well telling him to protect it. Curiously, the pages of the comic book show exactly what is going on in Comic Strip World with Garfield & his group, but pages of future incidents are blank until the incidents occur. In the break room at the Comic Studio, Nermal, Arlene, and Odie notice Garzooka behind them. Garzooka hands them the serums asking them to help him stop Vetvix, but they don't change immediately after they drink the serums. However, it's time for Odie, Arlene, and Nermal to go to work and Garzooka follows. Meanwhile, the real Garfield is enjoying a relaxing day all to himself but is captured by Vetvix (who appeared in Comic Strip World earlier) who tortures him for the Klopman Crystal, but to no avail (because Garfield is a cartoon character). Garfield tries to protect the Klopman Crystal, but it is taken by Vetvix and orders her guards to get rid of Garfield. The real Garzooka and the Pet Force go to the antenna and use it to bring down Vetvix's ship. Meanwhile, the zombies chase Garfield and Wally to the Comic Studio, and Eli opens the pit in the filming area, in which the zombies fall into. Meanwhile, at the tower, Vetvix shoots the Moscram Ray Gun at the Pet Force, using the Super Scramble Mode. Emperor Jon and Professor Wally break free (by the Professor's monocle that Garfield put on the windowsill earlier), and take over the ship, flying into the air, making Vetvix fall off. However, she makes a giant monster by shooting the ray gun at most of the buildings in the Comic Strip World and decides to use the monster to destroy everything and get back her ship. Meanwhile, Vetvix's ship lands near the back alley of Comic Studio, and the Crazy Crew meet Professor Wally and Emperor Jon, who let Garfield enter the ship. The ship flies above the monster and Garfield jumps off. By using the power of the Super Scrambled Pet Force and the dropped Moscram Ray Gun, Garfield defeats the monster along with unscrambling the Pet Force. Garfield goes inside Comic Studio, and he and the Crazy Crew surround Vetvix and she backs herself up into a corner called the "Smile Section" which Betty built hours ago, Garfield shoots Vetvix with the Moscram Ray Gun, and Vetvix becomes a nice woman, and she says sorry to Emperor Jon and kisses him, Eli opens the pit and Garfield unscrambles the zombies. Garzooka gives the red serums to Odie, Arlene and Nermal and they drink it while Garfield gives the Moscram Ray Gun back to Professor Wally who intends to destroy it after restoring Dorkon. The Comic Studio employees, the Pet Force from the planet Dorkon, Garfield and his friends watch Vetvix and Emperor Jon's wedding. Garfield sits outside thinking about how much he missed out on life, and he and Arlene dance into the sky before returning to Earth. The Studio employees watch the wedding of Emperor Jon and Vetvix. They later find that Charles's assistant Betty has followed Garzooka back to Dorkon, much to Garzooka's annoyance and Charles's shock. Arlene tells him he might need a new assistant, to which Nermal (now in costume) decides to apply for. Cast * Frank Welker - Garfield/Garzooka, Computer, Dog, Keith, Kung Fu Guard, Lawyer, Trash Monster, Narrator, Spike Guard * Gregg Berger - Odie/Odious * Audrey Wasilewski - Arlene/Starlena * Jason Marsden - Nermal/Abnermal * Vanessa Marshall - Vetvix * Wally Wingert - Jon Arbuckle/Emperor Jon * Fred Tatasciore - Billy Bear, Horned Guard * Greg Eagles - Eli * Jennifer Darling - Betty, Bonita Stegman * Stephen Stanton - Randy Rabbit, News Guy, Skinny Guard * Neil Ross - Charles Additional Voices by Cathy Cavadini, Greg Finley, Jeff Fischer, David Michie, Paige Pollack and Ruth Zalduondo Cast (Japan) *Tomokazu Sugita - Garfield/Garzooka *Kozo Dosaka - Odie/Odious *Horikawa Tika - Arlene/Starlena *Kouki 'Koki' Miyata - Nermal/Abnermal﻿ Trivia/Goofs *This movie was also released in 3D with 4 pairs of 3D glasses. *When Nermal and Odie are reading the Pet Force comic at the Comic Studio, the DVD poster of Garfield Gets Real can be seen behind Arlene. *The original version of the movie is 75 minutes long. The 3D version skips a few parts, bringing it to a length of 73 minutes. *On the way to the Comic Studio, Nermal is still reading the comic of Pet Force to see what happens next. When he says he will turn the page, he does turn it in the closeup of him and Arlene, and in the next shot, it is still on the same page. *When Vetvix uses super scramble to scramble Garzooka, Odie, Nermal, and Arlene, it takes a few seconds before they are combined into the Pet Force Ball when Vetvix lets go of the button. *At one point in the film, Garfield says "Yoo-hoo, Ms. Supervillain", identical to his lines "Yoo-hoo, Mr. Pinata head", "Yoo-hoo, Mr. Stinky dog" and (from the extended version) "Yoo-hoo, Mr. Fancy Pants" from ''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties''. *When Nermal transforms into Abnermal, he suggests getting a new name. He suggests The Flash, Kid Flash (both DC comic characters) Quicksilver and The Whizzer (both Marvel comic characters). *The sign that falls apart says "TRY MY BITE-SIZE Mermaid Tuna Treats". The piece of the sign that Pet Force hides under has been altered to look like it says "BITE Me". Gallery Garfield's Pet Force -Lineup.jpeg Garfields-pet-force--garlene-coversation.jpg|Arlene wonders why Garfield's upset. Garfield and Pet Force.jpg Garfield and Arlene watches fireflies.jpg Garfield and Arlene dancing in space 2009.jpg|Garfield and Arlene are dancing in space. us-ipad-4-garfields-booclips-garfields-pet-force.jpeg Garfield's speech.png Pet Force Zombies No More.png Dorkon Wedding 01.png Garzooka gives Garfield thumbs up.png Garzooka annyoed by Betty.png Garzooka annyoed by Betty 2.png Garfield and Arlene kiss 2009.png Garfield and Arlene in space 2.png Pet Force Zombies No More.png Category:Movies Category:DTV Movies